kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dhuha/Kuroko Short Story
I was a high school student Seirin, one school that was founded 2 years ago. I'm good friends with 5 friends sejawatku. They are Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi, Aomine and Moi-moi. We are friends since junior high Teiko, where we met in the basketball club. We have won the Inter High and Winter Cup for 3 times in a row. Kise, child models who have talent in all fields, he entered the basketball team since 2nd grade junior high school, he also dubbed as "perfect copy" because it can imitate the technique of players in a single view. Murasakibara, children are the most ignorant, and are fond of eating has a talent that no other high school students because of its large and high that she simply stop shooting opponents. Akashi is a former captain of the basketball team at the time, his talent is "emperor eye" where every word is absolute. Aomine is a reckless player, he once told me that he could beat him is because he has not found the right opponent to date. Finally, Moi-moi who became managerku all time because he was the one who knows every detail of the entire cast. In the past, I've promised to my old friend will meet in the final tournament. With My team success, I can keep my promise to my old friend's. However, that makes me sad from our win at the same meeting with my old friend is the behavior of my basketball team. Basketball team never seriously when playing, they assume all faced weak opponents helpless. They think, they just the greatest. They grew tired of playing basketball since won three tournaments in a row. Strength members basketball is a special power that is not owned by the other kids in high school. The power that they have continued to evolve over time. That's what makes them then assume all opponents to be faced not have a chance to win. In fact, my team scored easily. Not infrequently, my team finished slaughtering the opposing team scores a considerable difference. Sometimes, the opponent who scored the score is not pure. My team often let them bring their own ball unchallenged because they underestimate. Opponents were carried away, of course, will kecau mind and they will play without a strategy and teamwork are obvious. It is certainly more easier for my team to score and destroy their defenses. I do not feel proud of them. Whatever they do in the tournament just like playing an opponent. They only think of my school have to win, and the game is finished. Not the least they think they kill opponents on the field. I'm already bored with their behavior is too tilted head with all the features they have. I decided to move to regular schools that are not fulfilled by people like them. However, before I go, I got to say goodbye to them. We also had promised to meet again in the tournament someday. At the new school, I stay in the basketball team. I still occupy my old role in my new school basketball team. I met with Kagami, who became my partner for at Seirin. The story goes like this, we met on the basketball court at night and I was immediately challenged by the "one-on-one". So since then, I know that Kagami has tremendous potential which can match the Generation of Miracles. "Those who do have pure talent, just need to practice to make their talents honed and ready to be released" I muttered. From day to day, they increasingly bertamabah spirit and the development of their capabilities are also very significant. The captain was very supportive capabilities we have. He never stopped nor complain when we feel tired. He's the most passion I've ever seen. His persistence managed to form bonding between us with very strong. I really feel it. They tried to embrace one another until I feel is a very harmonious team, such as when the newly formed basketball team. I hope next week's game will run smoothly. One week prior to the tournament is the most exhausting day for my team. We practice from morning to evening, even when the sun has turned into months, we are still in the field. All of it was never a problem for me, as long as everything is in earnest, I'm sure this will all be in vain. Finally, this day came, too, the day that I met and dealing with my old team. I am grateful, they still keep their word. The ball is thrown up and the game begins. I feel the aura of those who are still not serious in this tournament. "Kagami, are you sure you want to beat the Generation of Miracles?" "Sip, let Kuroko" The game is initially mediocre, now began was fierce as scores between my team and the opposing team who was only between 2, 3, or 5. It is not uncommon with the basketball team Generation of Miracle. They used to facing an opponent with a score that is generally lagging far from them. now they know the actual match. I smiled sarcastically when I discovered they had been aware of the circumstances that require them to exert their power. My team is not the usual team that can beat them easily. I have a team with people who are serious about the sport of basketball. However, they were too late to realize the power possessed by my team. Finally, the game ends and my team managed to outperform their team by a single point. Now they can feel what it defeat and what is perceived by the opposing team when they brag to score too much. I celebrate this victory in the middle of the field when it was also shared other five basketball players. Category:Blog posts